infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
D-Link DIR-400 vA1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / D-Link / DIR-400 vA1 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = KA2DIR400A1 CPU Type = Atheros AR2318 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 182Mhz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = 5V/2.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = ? Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 rc7 - build 9120 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio (ath0) Wireless Radio = Atheros Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing In order to flash your router you need to do the following steps: * Download TFTPserver, it can be downloaded from here * Download firmware from here * Download Putty client or you can use any telnet clients(try to stay away from Windows built in telnet) * Change your local IP adress to a static 192.168.0.2 and subnet mask to 255.255.255.0 * Connect an ethernet cable between your computer and DIR-400's WAN port * Prepare Putty telnet session -- 192.168.0.1 port 9000 * Start pinging your router throught a command line. Type ping 192.168.0.1 -n 900 (You don't really need to ping that many times) * Power DIR-400 router on and wait for 2nd successful ping and then initiate putty telnet session. * Press CTRL-C as soon as you see that boot script is executing (if you are using Putty ver. 0.60 or newer then you don't have to worry about this) * Start TFTP server with linux.bin in TFTP root directory If you did everything right then you should see the following on the window of putty: Executing boot script in 1.140 seconds - enter ^C to abort ^C RedBoot> Type ip_address -l 192.168.0.1/24 -h 192.168.0.2 and press Enter You should see the following: RedBoot> ip_address -l 192.168.0.1/24 -h 192.168.0.2 IP: 192.168.0.1/255.255.255.0, Gateway: 0.0.0.0 Default server: 192.168.0.2 Type fis init and then RedBoot> fis init About to initialize format FLASH image system - continue (y/n)? Type y''' and press Enter. Wait until the process is complete: About to initialize format FLASH image system - continue (y/n)? y *** Initialize FLASH Image System And a descriptor for the configuration data size = 10000 ... Erase from 0xbffe0000-0xbfff0000: . ... Program from 0x80ff0000-0x81000000 at 0xbffe0000: . Type '''load -r -b 0x80041000 linux.bin and press Enter RedBoot> load -r -b 0x80041000 linux.bin Using default protocol (TFTP) Raw file loaded 0x80041000-0x803bafff, assumed entry at 0x80041000 Type fis create linux and press Enter (this one will take a while. DO NOT UNPLUG YOUR ROUTER) RedBoot> fis create linux ... Erase from 0xbfc40000-0xbffba000: ........................................................ ... Program from 0x80041000-0x803bb000 at 0xbfc40000: ........................................................ prog_ok flash_addr = 0xbfc40000 mem_addr = 0x80041000 entry_addr = 0x80041000 length = 0x37a000 img_size = 0x37a000 ... Erase from 0xbffe0000-0xbfff0000: . ... Program from 0x80ff0000-0x81000000 at 0xbffe0000: . Type fconfig and press Enter RedBoot> fconfig Run script at boot: true Press Enter Run script at boot: true Boot script: .. fis load -l linux .. exec Enter script, terminate with empty line Type fis load -l linux and press Enter >> fis load -l linux type exec and press Enter >> exec just press Enter >> Boot script timeout (1000ms resolution): 2 press Enter Use BOOTP for network configuration: false press Enter Gateway IP address: press Enter Local IP address: 192.168.0.1 press Enter Local IP address mask: 255.255.255.0 press Enter Default server IP address: 192.168.0.100 press Enter Console baud rate: 9600 press Enter GDB connection port: 9000 press Enter Force console for special debug messages: false press Enter Network debug at boot time: false press Enter Update RedBoot non-volatile configuration - continue (y/n)? type y''' and press Enter Update RedBoot non-volatile configuration - continue (y/n)? y ... Erase from 0xbffe0000-0xbfff0000: . ... Program from 0x80ff0000-0x81000000 at 0xbffe0000: . Type '''reset and press Enter RedBoot> reset * Re-connect an ethernet cable between your computer and DIR-400’s LAN port * Change your local IP adress to a static 192.168.1.2 and subnet mask to 255.255.255.0 Your router will be accessible at http://192.168.1.1 Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category:English Documentation Category:D-Link Category:Fix Me! Category:Atheros Category:AR2318 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g